Badboy 17, enfin Clara
by Badi-otaku
Summary: One-shot Clara x Aiden.


**Salut, salut ! Voilà une one-shot, non pas sur un manga, mais sur un jeu vidéo. Watch_Dogs, j'attendais sa sortie avec impatience et je n'ai pas été déçue ! Mais comme j'ai été un peu frustrée par la relation inexistante entre Aiden et Clara, j'ai décidé de raconter dans cette histoire comment ça aurais dû se passer selon moi. Nous nous retrouvons donc juste après la rencontre entre les deux personnages lors de l'acte I du jeux. **

**Bonne lecture !**

« Badboy 17, enfin… Clara »

Clara. Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Cette fille, elle… je voulais l'intimider, la déstabiliser, mais résultat, c'est moi qui le suis. Merde, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Reprends-toi Aiden…

*portable qui vibre*

C'est elle, bon…

**-Salut.** Dit-elle en masquant toujours sa voix.

**-Je parle à Badboy, là, ou à Clara ?** Insistai-je.

**-Ouais, on va simplifier. Voilà.** Continua-t-elle avec sa vraie voix. **Bon, ça va pas être simple de remonter jusqu'à ton type…**

Elle m'expliqua où je pouvais obtenir de quoi retrouver le mec que je cherchais. Je m'infiltrai alors dans une tour de bureau et échappai aux flics grâce aux hacks de Clara. Je pus ensuite m'introduire chez le type en question. Il essayait de m'attirer vers lui, et il avait ce qu'il voulait. Mais je n'imaginais vraiment pas le trouver lui. Damien Brenks. C'est lui qui s'en était pris à ma sœur, et si je voulais savoir pourquoi, je devais me rendre là où il m'attendait.

C'est ce que je fis. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait besoin de moi, il avait trouvé des infos sur un autre hacker du Merlaut. Il espérait me convaincre en me donnant cette piste. Mais je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire avec lui, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui.

Avec la journée que j'avais eût, il fallait que je me repose. J'avais envie de ne plus penser à rien, de dormir, de me vider la tête. Je me retrouvai donc allongé sur le lit de ma chambre de motel. J'étais épuisé, mais je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. Du moins, quand j'essayais, je revoyais ces images. Elles tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Elles me hantaient. Je la revoyais, elle. Lena. Depuis sa mort, je me souviens tout le temps d'elle dans mes cauchemars, dans ce même cauchemar. Mais bizarrement, aujourd'hui, une autre fille occupait mes pensées. Clara, elle m'intriguait. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à saisir sa personnalité. Elle était… je ne sais pas. Elle devait avoir un sacré caractère, elle devait être forte, peut-être imprévisible, mais une chose était sure : malgré son look assez étrange, elle était belle, même très belle.

Les jours passaient, j'approchais doucement de mon but. Doucement, mais surement. Clara était toujours derrière moi, pour m'aider dans ma quête de vengeance. Mais aussi pour me soutenir, et même des fois me réconforter. C'est bête à dire, mais elle me permettait de ne pas craquer. C'était dur, très dur. Parfois, je flanchais, je n'y arrivais plus, je commençais à penser, à trop penser. Je commençais à avoir des regrets, je me remémorais, je comptais même toutes les personnes à qui j'avais fait du mal, les personnes que j'avais tué. C'était si facile de tuer quelqu'un, une vie prise à chaque balle. Mais quand on le fait, on ne pense pas à ça, à ce qu'il reste derrière. Une famille déchirée, des pleurs, des cris de douleur… Sur le moment, on ne ressent que l'adrénaline qui monte au cerveau, la puissance au bout de ses doigts. Et après coup, c'est là que ça fait mal. Ça vous enveloppe, vous serre, vous oppresse. Le carcan de la culpabilité vous entoure, et si vous lâchez, c'est la fin. Clara était là. Quand elle voyait que je n'allais pas bien, elle restait avec moi. Même si je lui demandais, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas me laisser seul. Elle me disait que tout allait bien, que je ne devais pas me préoccuper de ce que je laissais derrière moi, mais plutôt me concentrer sur mon but. Elle essayait de me remonter le moral en plaisantant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Elle tentait de me faire rire, ou au moins sourire ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Elle y arrivait parfois. Quand je la voyais, j'arrêtais de penser à tout ça, je ne voyais qu'elle. Elle paraissait forte, solide, dure. Mais son visage trahissait toute la douceur qu'elle avait en elle. Quand je la voyais, même sans entendre ses paroles réconfortantes, elle ravivait mon esprit, réchauffait mon âme. Je me sentais bien auprès d'elle.

C'était encore une de ces nuits interminables. Je travaillais, sans m'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que je tombe de fatigue. Et même dans mon sommeil, j'étais dérangé par ce cauchemar, toujours lui. C'était encore une de ces nuits d'insomnie. J'étais devant un écran d'ordinateur de la salle des serveurs du bunker. Mes paupières commençaient à s'alourdir, mes muscles s'engourdissaient, mes articulations se faisaient raides. J'étais à moitié endormi devant la lumière aveuglante de l'écran. J'entendis quelqu'un arriver derrière moi. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et une voix féminine me dit :

**-Tu devrais aller dormir. **

C'était Clara. Elle me tourna face à elle. J'étais toujours assis sur ma chaise, mon corps penchait en avant et ma tête était baissée. Elle s'accroupit pour me regarder dans les yeux.

**-Aiden… Tu es épuisé… **

Elle me prit par le bras pour me lever et me mena jusqu'à la pièce qui me servait de chambre. Je m'assis lourdement sur le bord du lit. Clara s'assit à son tour à côté de moi, prit ma main et commença :

**-Aiden, j'aime pas te voir comme ça…**

**-Alors ne me regarde pas.** Répondis-je d'un ton sec.

Elle soupira et se leva pour s'en aller, mais je la retins.

**-Excuses-moi, je… reste s'il te plait.** Essayai-je.

Elle se baissa face à moi et m'enlaça. Je sentais ses bras se serrer autour de moi, je sentais son souffle dans ma nuque, je sentais sa chaleur m'envahir. Cette fille, elle…elle m'ensorcelait.

Elle rompu son étreinte, s'éloigna un peu de moi et me sourit. Dans un élan inconsidéré je la tirai vers moi et posai mes lèvres sur le siennes. J'appréhendais sa réaction, mais elle répondit rapidement à mon initiative en entourant mon visage de ses mains douces. Je la prenais par la taille et elle s'assit à califourchon sur mes genoux. Nous approfondîmes le baiser. Nos langues se rencontrèrent dans une danse enflammée. Nos corps se mirent à bouillonner. C'était tellement agréable, nous voulions rester ainsi pour toute la vie. Mais nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle.

**-Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de faire ça.** Dis-je en fixant ses yeux argentés.

**-Ça y est, monsieur s'est enfin réveillé.** Plaisanta-t-elle.

**-C'est malin, comment je vais m'endormir moi maintenant ?** Continuai-je.

**-Je peux t'aider si tu veux.** Renchérit-elle en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Cette nuit-là, nous n'allâmes pas plus loin. Nous nous endormîmes tous les deux sur mon lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette nuit-là, je ne fus pas réveillé par ce cauchemar, pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, ce fut une nuit tranquille. Je rêvais d'elle. Badboy 17, enfin… Clara.

**Alors, c'était comment ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même une toute petite, ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine !**

**Hacking is our weapon. Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


End file.
